The Move
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: a joe jonas oneshot, sumtty and kinda humerous


**The Move**

I pulled the oversized comforter closer around me, and snuggled into it, staring wide eyed at the couple on the screen. Another romantic movie and another guy who would simply, never actually exist. Why couldn't actual guys act as romantic and sexy as the many men I'd fell in love with on screen.

_Here it comes._ I pulled the blanket tighter yet, and let out a large sigh, as the male lead, did something that always made my heart race, and set the onscreen love interests heart on fire. Watching intently she let out another small sigh, as he moved closer to her, and very slowly stopped in front of her. He then proceeded to place one hand on the wall beside her head, their faces just inches apart, trapping her in, and creating an immensely attractive heat between them.

Beside me, I heard a loud crunch, as Joe shoved another handful of chips into his mouth, pulling me away from my thoughts, and a large eye roll was sent my way, the moment I glanced over at him.

"Joesph, stop it!"

"What!? This shit is so cheesy, no one ever acts like that or talks like that. I don't know how many more of your cheesy romantic movie nights I can take!" He said stuffing his mouth yet again with more popcorn.

"Well they should, it's incredibly hot," I scolded my best friend, clamping my hand over his mouth to prevent his smart ass answer from escaping, as the male lead spoke again in a whisper. My heart melted as he whispered soft romantic words to her, foreheads almost touching. I let my hand drop from Joe's mouth as I clutched the blanket in romantic movie awe. He then gently brushed her hair form her face and leaned into slowly and passionately kiss her. I squealed out loud at the cuteness and sighed. There was more crunching behind me as Joe chomped on some more popcorn and groaned.

"Oh stop it, Mel! What's so hot about that? He kissed her, so what? It happens in every romantic movie. Frick it happens every day," he groaned eating more popcorn.

"No Joe, it's _the way _he kissed her," I tried to explain. He shot me a look like I was stunned. He popped another piece of pop corn in his mouth and chucked one at my nose. I groaned.

"What the hell are you talking about, the way he kissed her?" He asked raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"He used the move Joe," I insisted glancing back at the passionate kiss still happening on the television screen and swooning.

"What the fuck is the move?" He teased me smirking.

"The thing he did before he kissed her Joe! Were you not paying attention?"

"No, not really," he answered honestly chomping down another piece of popcorn. I grabbed the popcorn bag from his hand and threw it aside.

"Hey!" He protested, reaching for it.

"Get up," I insisted, moving the covers aside.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"Up Joseph," I insisted, standing.

He obliged and stood in front of me crossing his arms.

"What are we doing, I'm cold... I want the blanket," he said in his best whiny voice, reaching for it.

"I'm going to show you the move Joseph," I insisted. He burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me, Mel, you've lost your mind," he laughed.

He groaned and followed me to the wall. "If you would have just paid attention to the movie, I wouldn't have to show you would I?" I said stepping forward.

"I hate those fucking movies, I only watch them for you and you know it," he said meeting my eyes. I smiled, I did know it.

I backed into the wall, and explained the exact movements that drove me crazy, the ones that attractive lead characters in my favourite movies would use. He rolled his eyes at my explanation, and lifted his arms in questioning, "What's so hot about that?" He said hoarsely.

"It's sexy as hell when a man does it, when they get in your space and their muscles are enclosing you against the wall, almost trapping you. There are two things a man can do that will just about get me in bed with them, two things that make my heart melt instantly," I explained. He listened curiously, raising an eyebrow. "One is the move," I sighed, "and the other is when they lift my chin gently and force me to meet their eyes before leaning in and kissing me, not rough, but very gently," I explained, rather lamely, but telling the complete truth the entire time. Joe gulped.

"You're full of it," he smirked.

"It's the honest to god truth Joseph," I answered smirking back.

"Fine, let me give this shit a go," he said grabbing me and pressing me against the wall, my breath hitching at the mere power and intention in his actions. He stepped forward until we were just inches apart and placed his arm on the left side of his head, keeping us at eye level and almost touching his forehead to mine, invading my space and causing the sexual tension between us to rise. He breathed deeply, still meeting my eyes. _Fuck_

I gasped at the way Joe was leaning into me, and a rush instantly pulsed through my body, my breathing quickened underneath him as he continued to stand in front of me, pinning me to the wall, and gazing down at me, as I tried not to meet his eyes. Everything this boy tried he succeeded at, was it any surprise to me that he has don't this absolutely perfectly, probably better than it had ever been done before.

"G-good, uh that's good." I stuttered, trying not to let him get to me, he was my best friend after all; I couldn't let myself feel this way._ could I?_

Joe, noticing my intention to avert his gaze, grabbed my chin lightly, and pulled my face up, forcing me to meet his gaze. _Great, there's hot action number two. _I was honestly didn't think he was doing this just because I told him it was a turn on. When my gaze met his, I noticed his beautiful brown eyes piercing into me, and I knew I was losing my free will by the second, my body was taking over, and Joseph wasn't helping me think clearer at all.

"I'm not some guy in a movie Mel," He began, pausing to let out a sigh, "but you're beautiful, did you know that?" He finished with a smile. The laughable Joseph from a moment ago who was throwing popcorn at my face, had suddenly disappeared and had been replaced by a version of him that I didn't know existed. He was driving me wild, and I smiled back at him before, I tugged at his shirt pulling him slightly closer, causing him to put his other arm on the wall beside me, enclosing me in completely before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly gained momentum, as I wrapped my arms around his neck causing it to grow in passion, as we stepped away from the wall, and back towards the couch.

His lips continued to kiss me passionately as I pulled him back towards the couch and we both fell back on it. Joe's arms stayed on either side of my head supporting his weight and driving me mad. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as I continued to attacking him with fiery kisses. I turned my lust against him and held onto every inch of his body I could get my hands on while pulling him into me. He was everything I'd ever wanted, and in that moment he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I pulled him down on me as his hands roamed my body; I pulled away for air briefly.

"Joseph..." I gasped trying to get his attention. He pulled away immediately searching my eyes. I smiled. "I just want you to know, you did that better than I've ever seen any movie star pretty boy act it out," I was breathing deeply.

"What can I say babe, when I do something... I do it right," he said reaching down to brush the hair from my face gently while searching my eyes. _Swoons. _

I gulped. "Does that include me?" I attempted to flirt nervously, hands still around his neck playing with his hair gently.

He regarded me for a moment carefully, studying my eyes. "Oh fuck this," he smirked, pushing me down further onto the couch, and pulling his shirt over his head. "That definitely includes you." He chuckled, giving me a wink, and throwing his shirt aside. I took in the site before me, noticing how amazingly sculpted Joe's body was. It was incredibly hot, and I found myself growing in anticipation as I gazed up at him.

He then reached down and connected our lips once more, as I sat up, and allowed him to pull my shirt swiftly over my head, breaking the kiss momentarily. He leaned down and pulled me into him, as he kissed me passionately, he began pulling at the clasp on my bra, letting it fall loose, and gazing at the site before him. He then began to trail soft kisses down the side of my neck and down my breasts, pulling at the button on my jeans. He finally succeeded in removing me from my jeans, and I sat up, pulling him up on his feet alongside me.

I pulled his boxers down, allowing him to step out of them, as we moved back across the room, never breaking the kiss we shared. He was painfully hard, and I found myself becoming impatient. He proceeded to reach down, and pulled my underwear off, leaving us both fully exposed.

Backing me into the nearest wall for the second time, he was kissing me rougher and more passionately than ever, as he pushed me back against it, placing one arm on my left side and smirking, " I think I've mastered _the move_." He chuckled. I responded with a smirk and tangled my hands through his hair, pulling me into him.

"Let's see what other moves you've got Joseph." I enticed him, his only response, grabbing me and pulling me up, slamming me hard against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking myself in place.

"I've got plenty of other moves." He responded, by aligning himself at my entrance and, slamming his lips against mine once more, before pushing into me, causing me to moan in pleasure. He let me briefly adjust before pulling back out, and slamming in again.

"Fuck." I yelped, as he began to thrust.

"So tight," He moaned in my ear, pounding me into the wall.

In and out, fast and hard, he was thrusting, and I was moaning against him, as he was hitting my spot every time. We were breathing heavily together, Joe experiencing an immense amount of pleasure, and I receiving an equal amount as he continued to thrust deeper inside me.

"More, Joe, Harder." I whimpered, pulling him into me. He began kissing my breasts softly, as he complied. Pulling out, he pounded back into me harder and faster than before, increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts, literally pounding me into the wall, causing me to scream out in ecstasy.

"Shit Joe." I screamed, as I felt my climax building. With a few more hard thrusts, I felt Joe spill inside me, letting out a soft moan, peaking alongside him, and collapsing on him after he pulled out of me, both of us continuing to pant.

After regaining our breath, Joe pulled me the short distance to the couch, and I collapsed on top of him. He reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing some in his mouth, and tossing a kernel at my nose with a chuckle.

"I'll definitely have to remember that move." He concluded, pulling me closer into him and wrapping his strong arm around me, as he placed one final kiss on my forehead and let out a small chuckle. _What a guy._


End file.
